


Area 51

by div1129



Series: Dress Blues [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, area 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack visits Sam at Area 51.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Area 51

**Author's Note:**

> Idea was from another friend "Homer" code name for Jack.

"Ma'am?" the voice on the other end called. 

"Yes, airman?" a tired voice answered.

"Homer is in the Tavern."

The announcement brought her out of her weary state. She opened a drawer and reached for a stick of gum. She walked over to the door to lock it then went around the table to her desk where she got ready. She decided a surprise was in order. She removed her lab coat, undid her standard issue boots, and started stripping off her clothes from her body. She smiled, put her lab coat back on as well as her boots. She sauntered to the door, unlocked it and sat back down on her chair hiding her feet. Another phone call came and she calmly answered it, trying to steady her breathing.

"Colonel Carter?"

"Yes?"

"General O'Neill said he'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

She could already feel herself getting wet when the base commander's aide told her Jack's message. She tried not to think about it before she soaked her coat. After what seemed like an eternity, although she could have sworn ten minutes hadn't passed, a knock came from the door. She answered "come in" in a sultry voice.

Jack poked his head through a slight opening in the door. He grinned the famous O'Neill smile, walked in and Sam heard the lock click. He slowly walked around the desk to reach her and gave her a kiss on the side of her neck. She swallowed the gum she was chewing when he licked a path to her jaw. He trapped her in his embrace, placing his hands on the edge of her desk on either side of her, waiting for her to turn around.

Sam swiveled around, keeping her legs hidden and gave him a kiss. Words of "missing you" were exchanged then Jack proceeded to help her stand up. Keeping his eyes on her face as he slowly unbuttoned her coat. He licked his drying lips as he stood for a moment amazed at the view of her naked body underneath. He gave a slight chuckle as he removed the coat and noticed that she'd only worn her boots. She unzipped his pants and pushed him to sit on her chair. Sam climbed on top of him, rubbing her body on his dress blues, waiting for him to latch on to her breast. Not waiting for anymore foreplay, Jack formed his hands on her hips and brought her down on his hard, pulsating shaft. She helped him, planting her feet on the foot rest, raising herself, sliding up and down around him. The culmination of a month without him took it's toll and she tightened her muscles around his dick, rubbing her breasts on his chest, and waiting eagerly for him to touch her. He slipped a finger between them, triggering her orgasm and his own. Her walls milked all that he gave her.

"I take it you missed this?"

"No, Jack. I missed you!"


End file.
